Christmas Eve
by Noctilluca
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Sejuani puts time aside to visit her Queen. When she arranges for Olaf to keep the Avarosan's husband busy for the night, Ashe receives the only present that matters.


Ashe, slightly disheveled, runs into the room. "Sorry I m late, I was doing things."

Sejuani walks in with the biggest grin on her face. "Hi, I'm things."

* * *

She takes off her helmet, revealing the compacted bun of hair underneath. She lets it go and sits on the large throne and reaches behind her to take the maroon jacket with poro fur on the cuffs. "Hopefully you're not too late. There's still five minutes before midnight."

"Five minutes! Avarosa...I knew I should have watched the time more closely."

Sejuani eyed her while placing the wine cup down on the floor beside her. "Well, you're here now aren't you? Don't worry, your little Tryndamere is living it up well with Olaf back at the tavern so you're safe until the alcohol wears off."

Ashe smiled, pulling her cloak tight around her shoulders. "Let's not ruin what little time we have with talk of my husband."

"I've arranged it so that he won't ruin it for a while." she smirked, gripping the armrests the longer her eyes lingered upon the queen's figure.

Ashe stepped forward, her eyes falling upon the warlord's softened features. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you for a thousand years, my queen." Sejuani said, winding her hands down to Ashe's thighs. Lost in the moment, she coughed and backed away much to the queen's dismay and patted her leg.

"Why don't you tell Santa what you want for Christmas before she has to leave?"

Ashe's cheeks burned as she took a seat on Sejuani's lap. She leaned in close and whispered in the warlord's ear. "All I want for Christmas, is you."

Her hands found their way to the queen's slim waist and she smiled when Ashe's breath tickled her neck. "I'm sure the toys can wait."

"Yes, they can." Ashe's lips slowly kissed a trail along Sejuani's jaw. She needed this to last. The time they spent apart tore the queen up inside.

Through suppressed moans, Sejuani chuckled. "And they said we would never."

Ashe cupped her lover's face in her delicate hands, smiling at the crystal blue eyes that stared back at her. "I've missed you."

Hoisting the queen up from her legs, Sejuani effortlessly carried her away from the throne room to her chambers. From within the halls the echo of the giant clock striking 12 sounded in the large corridors, faint in their ears when Sejuani shut the door behind her.

"Do take this off, it's quite itchy." she said referring to the maroon coat.

Small hands worked at the buttons along the front of the maroon jacket. They did not work fast enough, however. Sejuani ripped the jacket off without a second's hesitation, buttons shot across the room and the ripped fabric was shed to the floor.

She unbinded the wrapping that tightened the queen's waist within a few seconds and held her upright to leave unpleasant marks along her collar line. From her actions Ashe knew Sejuani wanted a show and as her Christmas present she was going to give her one she wouldn't forget.

Ashe slowly slipped the straps that covered her chest off her shoulder and let them fall to her sides. Her pale skin flushed when Sejuani's eyes were glued to what she bore in front of her.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Ashe." she said, looking up to her.

The frost queen was speechless. No one had ever looked at her the way her lover had just now. Sejuani looked at her queen as if she were the only star in her darkest night.

With those words, Ashe's lips were sealed to her own. There was no such thing as speed in this moment only tender touches and intoxicating tastes of their tongues clashing. Not a single action was sidestepped or wrong, only, and ever perfect.

The queen was placed so gently onto the bed that she hadn't even realized she was laying down. Sejuani's callous hands grazed over the smooth skin of her spread thighs and caressed her like she was made of thin glass. Ashe's womanhood was only separated by her skirt from Sejuani's hips that adjusted themselves from the side of the bed to position right on her. Ashe knew there wasn't anything foreign with the other woman who's ways of stimulating the queen were of different terms.

Ashe's arms snaked around Sejuani's neck, pulling her in for another kiss. She was determined to drown herself in the warlord for as long as she possibly could.

Aside from the bucking of Ashe's hips against Sejuani stripping the lower half of her armor away and of the uneven moans that escaped from both of them, she spoke in short breaths, "Do you want me?"

"More than anything."

She shrieked when Sejuani fell upon her and dove into her soft flesh, taking whatever she could to get the most out of her. She wasted no time in pleasing the queen, who rode through her ecstasy with easy fluid motion of her hips against the warlord.

Ashe's fingers dug into the flesh of her lover's shoulders, supressing her moans by burying her face in the warlord's neck.

"Every time I kill you in the arena you make the same noises as now. I wonder why that is?" Sejuani smirks, bearing the look of the sadist she always was.

Ashe's cheeks are on fire. "You've always had a way with me."

Another thrust sent the queen's eyes rolling back as far as they would allow. Sejuani's strong arm held her arched back firmly, letting Ashe know she was always safe here. "Oh really? Not even with that assassin of a pet you have?"

Ashe shook her head, "Only you can do this to me."

Sejuani's brow formed the familiar creases that etched her face countless times in battle. But these were different. Her eyes lined with tears and her core self was shown, not the diehard warrior she was raised as. As naked as she was physically so was her soul. In this moment the small heart she carried beat quicker than the arctic hares that fled from predators along Freljord's terrain, running anywhere to safety. Only Ashe, her sworn rival could ease her struggle though she was culprit of the small affairs to shy away from others knowing the truth.

Ashe noticed the tears welling up in her lover's eyes. She carefully cupped Sejuani's face in her hands and kissed her, calming whatever emotions had arose within the warlord.

Forcefully, Sejuani went deeper, taking in every bit of the queen with her hands, her senses, her mouth. Ashe felt the warmth drawn from the nape of her neck with Sejuani's painful bite which subsided to kisses around the swelling area. "I don't want anyone to touch you ever again. You are mine alone Avarosa, my heart and my only kill."

She bit her bottom lip, "Yours."

Sejuani pulled up Ashe's leg to the rim of her hips, trailing her palm along the groove down to her ankle and kissed her with enough love to drown the world. She felt her cave in and shutter and lessened her pace so that Ashe could catch on. She quickened again and felt her hands glide easily and held her queen close so that she was safer with one warrior rather than a thousand in an army.

Ashe's body gave in to her lover's touch. She hid her face in Sejuani's broad shoulder, breathing heavily, trying her best to suppress the last sounds of their love making. She knew all too well how thin these castle walls could be.

She lifted herself off from the queen with a hand pressed right to her heart. She felt the rapid beating and her lungs expanding every inch of their space for the air lost in the moment. She sucked Ashe's sweet nectar off her fingers, her eyes frozen in place to observe the exhausted queen watch her. "I'd say that was the best yet."

The queen blushed and tried to hide it by burying her face in the pillows. "Did you mean what you said?"

Pulling her hand to stroke the long snowy hair that was sprawled across the sheets, Sejuani found her fingers on Ashe's jaw and lifted her chin with a finger. "I don't lie."


End file.
